1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluorovinyl ether having a terminal oxygen-containing functional group and a process for the preparation of the same. A fluorovinyl ether having a terminal oxygen-containing functional group is useful as a monomer component for the preparation of a fluoropolymer having an oxygen containing functional group.